Programmable logic controllers are computer systems used in a variety of applications to control automation of various machines. For example, programmable logic controllers are often used in industrial applications, such as assembly lines or other processes, to control the operation of motors, actuators, robotic machines, and other output devices. Additionally, to facilitate the control of such machines, programmable logic controllers are often coupled to an array of sensors to receive various sensor data, which may provide an amount of closed loop feedback for the control of the various machines. Due to the often harsh environment of the typical applications in which programmable logic controller are used, most programmable logic controllers are designed and built to operate in severe conditions (e.g., excessive dirt, heat, cold, vibrations, etc.)
Typical programmable logic controllers control the operation of the associated output devices based on a software program. As the name suggests, the software programs executed by programmable logic controllers may be modified or updated to customize the programmable logic controller for a specific purpose or adjust for new or different output devices, sensors, and/or other devices controlled by or otherwise in communication with the programmable logic controller.
Although programmable logic controllers are reprogrammable, modification of the software program can be difficult and time extensive. Such difficulty increases over time as the programmable logic controller becomes coupled to additional output devices, input sensors, and other logic controllers. Additionally, an owner's knowledge of the original software program may diminish or become nonexistent over time. As such, it can become difficult to update components of a control system. For example, updating a legacy output device with a newer output device, which may use different communication format and/or protocol relative to the legacy output device, may require the software program executed by the programmable logic controller to be redesigned to successfully communicate with the new output device. As mentioned above, such reprogramming can be costly and take a significant amount of time during which the assembly line or other industrial application is non-operative resulting in additional losses for the company or owner.